final kingdom fantasy hearts:beach party
by maria-noel
Summary: summer vacation! yeah! no homework! --though in school days sometimes there arent any homeworks-- but still! it's summer vacation! the group goes to besaid to have fun at the beach! what's this? the berkadoodles are here too? oh... it's only dollface and


summary: summer vacation! yeah! no homework! --though in school days sometimes there arent any homeworks-- but still! it's summer vacation! the group goes to besaid to have fun at the beach! what's this? the berkadoodles are here too? oh... it's only dollface and karura. uh oh.. sora and tidus trouble... and it looks like karura fancies zidane's hair again! poor them... ^_^ R&R please! happy reading!  
  
a/n: yes! another fic! with the berkadoodles again! but this time, only karura and dollface are here. but still, the troublemaker of the berkadoodles is here. what will tidus and sora do!?! ^_^  
  
happy reading! R&R please!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own ffvii, ffviii, ffix, ffx, ffx-2, kh, and kh2. square does. square is GREAT! i hope i'll own square someday... but it's wuite impossible...  
  
--==final kingdom fantasy hearts : beach party==--  
  
-=chappie 1 - travelling=-  
  
tidus: ahh!! this is the life! no karura, no one to bug you, no one to scare you! right, sora?  
  
sora: yeah...  
  
the two were sunbathing by the pool in tidus' airship, they were going to besaid. but since that's in another country, they have to use an airship.  
  
sora: tidus  
  
tidus: yeah?  
  
sora: just how many airships do you own.  
  
tidus: i dunno...  
  
sora: oh...  
  
tidus: *puts his sunglasses off* ahh!!!! the life... *closes his eyes*  
  
dollface: would you like another drink, tidus?  
  
tidus: yeah... sure... uhh... eh???  
  
dollface: ^_^  
  
tidus: *looks at dollface* ahh!!!!!!!!!!! *echoes through the whole ship*  
  
dollface: *covers her ears* hey! that hurts!  
  
rinoa: *enters* hiya tidus! what happened? why did you scream? oh! dollface is here!  
  
sora: ahh!!!!!!! this... this is not happening!!!  
  
tidus: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
karura: hiya tidus! hiya sora! ahh!!! sora's not wearing his black suit! this is my chance to steal it! but it looks good on sora, so i cant steal it... whaa!!! i'm confused!!!  
  
zidane: whoa! karura and dollface are here...  
  
cloud: yes! this is gonna be fun!  
  
shuyin: *enters* what's happening here? eh? *notices karura* i.. uh... better go! lenne! come on!  
  
lenne: *giggles* sure shuyin. come on yuna.  
  
yuna: sure! bye, tidus! we'll be going to our rooms now...  
  
rikku: okay everybody! let's go to our rooms!!!!  
  
paine: cant we stay? this is the best part!  
  
rikku: come on, paine... *pulls paine to the cabins*  
  
and everyone went to their rooms except tidus, sora, karura, dollface, cloud, riku and zidane.  
  
zidane: poor you...  
  
karura: *begins to twirl zidane's hair and is in her chibi form so she's sitting on zidane's hair.  
  
cloud: poor you.  
  
dollface: you okay, sora?  
  
sora: yeah... *thinking* except that my nightmare's starting again.  
  
tidus: karura... how did you manage to get here?  
  
karura: *returns to normal* we entered through the entrance.  
  
tidus: *wenk!* i know! but... how??  
  
dollface: the guards let us in.  
  
tidus: oh...  
  
karura: why? you dont want us in?  
  
tidus: eh... no... i mean... *looks at sora*  
  
sora: -_-  
  
karura: -_-  
  
tidus: well...  
  
sora: it's okay...  
  
tidus: eh?  
  
karura: yay!  
  
sora: i mean... she IS just childish!  
  
karura: hey!  
  
sora: ehhe... she wouldnt be of any harm right? and if you didnt let her in, what will happen to us after we go home.  
  
tidus: whoa... get your point. okay... karura and dollface can come.  
  
dollface and karura: yay!!!!  
  
**silence**  
  
sora: so what are we gonna do in besaid?  
  
cloud: hmm... i dont know much about besaid...  
  
riku: ... maybe yuna, wakka and lulu may know. they came from besaid.  
  
zidane: yeah... *karura sits on his shoulders and twirls his hair again in her chibi form* T_T  
  
tidus: so, we'll ask them what we can do there, then we enjoy! right?  
  
all left at the deck: yeah!  
  
karura: ahh!! so soft...  
  
zidane: T_T  
  
-----  
  
did ya like it? did ya? did ya? hope ya did!!!! this is my seventh fic already!! hehe... hope people will like this one... and uhh... i'm not gonna update till may 7 coz i'm too busy thinking of lonely stuff. i really feel lonely. i dont know why. R&R please! 


End file.
